


All our Tomorrows, begin with Yesterday

by Snaperipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Black Family Magic, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaperipper/pseuds/Snaperipper
Summary: When the end is inevitable and all but hope is lost. She must find a way to carry their souls into the past. To when there was the slightest chance to correct past mistakes and stop the second wizarding war before it can begin.  What she doesn't realize is that more then just their souls will travel, for it was an Ancient and Noble House of Black spell that returned them to her fourth year as well as the descendants of the Ancient family, that had beensoul bound before.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape/Percy Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Percy Weasley/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

All our Tomorrows, begin with Yesterday

Chapter 1

They thought that they would have more time. They thought that the war would be won by the side of the light and that they would be able to live their lives, together. They never thought that it would come to this. This final option, the final play in their once overflowing arsenal of knowledge and forbidden magic. But nothing is forbidden when the “Dark Side” wins. Everything is up for grabs when there is nothing left to lose. When you have lost everything at the age of thirty-nine, twenty-three and twenty. 

Life was a cliché when you were fighting for the “Greater Good” that you had never truly believed in. When that “Greater Good” did nothing but killed off everyone that you loved. It was a line, nothing but a lie spoken by the one that thought he was better, that he knew it all. That he knew how it would end, how it should end. The leader of the light was fallible, but hardly anyone realized this until it was too late. Until this was the only option.

It was dark where they were hiding. They couldn’t risk even the smallest of lights, so they spoke softly by the light of the moon. He lay with his head in her lap, his body shaking with the tremors left behind from the last bought of the cruciatus curse that he had been struck with months ago. 

The Dark Lord had perverted the curse and made it almost impossible to recover from. He was alive with his facilities remaining, because of the witch that held him close and the best friend that was lost as he helped them. escape. He could feel her fingers, softly threading through his hair, knowing that this was about the only touch that he could currently bear. All his nerve endings felt like they were on fire.

Tears streaked down his face; he knew that he did not have much time left, but he couldn’t bear to leave her alone. Alone in the world that they could not save. That she would continue to suffer in without him, without them. They only had one shot at this. He knew that she would never leave him, could never leave this world to chance. Their world should not have ended this way, but there was no one left to save here, only then, only when. 

“Will he be able to come back with us?” He whispered softly while looking into her eyes. 

“He is holding on Severus, his vitals aren’t good, but they will hopefully allow for him to travel with us.” She admitted, softy tracing his eyebrows with the tips of her fingers.

“We will lose her, though won’t we?” He asked his eyes gliding softly over the roundness of her stomach.

Her eyes were glistening as she moved her shaking hand to caress the swell of her abdomen. It wasn’t very pronounced as they had been without adequate food for months, but it was noticeable on her small frame.

“Yes, my love, we will lose her, but we would have lost her in the end anyway, one of them would have taken her and either made her a weapon against us or killed her as a way to defeat us.”

“It’s not fair. It’s not fair that this war is taking everything from us, that we must do this again because one old man wouldn’t listen and a rat wouldn’t leave the dead alone, because the government was corrupt from Moody on up to Crouch and Fudge. You had no childhood and I had no life before you and he came into it and showed me how to love and how to be loved. What will I do if I lose that?” Severus whispered as she continued pulling her fingers through his hair.

“You will never lose that! I won’t let that happen! You will Always belong to me and me to you. He would be agreeing with me now if he knew your doubts. This is not the end for us Severus, we will never be over. In this life and our next we will be together.” Exclaimed Hermione determinedly. 

“And if she is meant to be, she will join us too someday.” She said kissing his brow softly. “We must have hope.”

“No Krum this time.” Severus growled before dissolving into a wheezing cough.

“Severus.”

“No Krum, he was your first.”

“And you were my last my love, but you are right. No Viktor.” She smiled with a sigh for the wizard in her arms.  
The shadows got darker and the blackness seemed to hum as his weight got heavier in her arms. With the beckoning of the dawn, she slowly moved to lay his head down beside her.

“It is time?”

“It is time, close your eyes and when you open them again, the world will be new once more." She said with a sad smile

He looked at her, her beautiful brown eyes glossy but determined. They shone with love for him and he would never doubt her again. It was only through her careful planning and massive research skills that they even had this chance. He had to believe that they would be together again, either in the past, which was their hope or into the beyond, their next life, he was determined to find them once again.

“In this life and our next Hermione, I will always love the both of you.” whispered Severus, the crooked smile that she loved so much gracing his lips before he closed his eyes, leaving their future in her tiny, capable hands.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt more than saw the dawn rising. The tightness in her chest seemed to pull in more drastically then ever before. If the world wasn’t depending on the three of them, she might have given into the oncoming panic attack, but it was, and she couldn’t.

Her markers were in place. The candles that she had hoarded so carefully this past year were placed at each point of the pentagram. The book that Sirius had slipped her so many years before lay before her. She is unsure if he had even known what spells this particular grimoire contained, or if he knew that only a descendant of the Black line could open it, or the witch that would carry the next descendant of the Black line, though through a cadet branch. She touched her belly briefly in sorrow, knowing that this was Percy’s child and that if this ritual worked, that the child would not survive to travel with them. It would be their greatest sorrow, even after everything they had lost. 

She had been terrified upon learning that she was pregnant, but even so had felt the briefest bit of hope that things would get better. Now she realized what an impossible dream that was. She only hoped that in her next lifetime that this child’s soul returned to them or at the very least found the peace that was lost to them in this world.

She knelt quietly between the two men that had stolen her heart. It hadn’t happened quickly or even at the same time. She had noticed both of course. She knew them from her first day at Hogwarts. 

One was the professor that she could never please, the other was the older brother of the boy that she once thought could be more. Until she noticed his jealousy, his cruelty and his inability to chew with his mouth closed. 

His manners, his patience and his intelligence drew her to him and once knowing him better, it drew her to them, for her professor had recognized the strength of character in Percy Weasley and the ability to think for himself and not be reeled in by the twinkling eyes and “Greater Good” of Albus Dumbledore.

Throughout her first three years at Hogwarts, she appreciated the time that Percy spent explaining the ideals of the wizarding world to her. Helping her find research books in the library and advising her on future careers. Yes, he could be a prat at times, at least in the eyes of his brothers, but he was always patient with her. 

When he wasn’t consumed by his own schoolwork, his infatuation with Penelope Clearwater and riding roughshod over his brothers and sister, who didn’t appreciate it. He would spend time with her. When she was abandoned by Ron and Harry, he was one of the few that even noticed how thin she was spreading herself and tried valiantly to get her to relax, to take care of herself, to sleep.

By the time that her third year ended and her infatuation with the admittedly roguish Professor Lupin ended, she had a new man to admire, actually two, though she would never admit it at that time or to anyone that she knew that would often tell her she was mental or that she didn’t understand what a git he was and he was always trying to do them in.

But she had developed a healthy respect for both Percival Weasley and a certain dark haired, dreamy voiced professor, that put himself between her and a werewolf.

Her visit to the Burrow, the summer before her fourth year, proved a boon for Hermione. She got to see her friend once more and appreciate what he was trying to do for Wizarding Britain, even if it was just beginning with cauldron bottom thickness reports. Unbeknownst to her though after interviewing Potion Master Severus Snape outside of being his student on faulty cauldrons, Percy had developed somewhat of a healthy crush on the professor himself.

By the time the winter holidays had arrived, she had built up an even more solid relationship with Percy. He wrote to her about his thoughts on the ministry and his concern about Harry being entered into the tournament. Because he knew as well as she did that while Harry might be a smart lad if he applied himself, he wasn’t smart enough or powerful enough to hoodwink the cup, no matter what his younger brother and sister said.

He listened when she confessed to being asked to the Yule ball, asking if it had been Harry or Ron that had requested her presence and was rightfully annoyed for his friend when she admitted than neither of her friends saw her as a girl, even though Ron had asked her as a last resort.

Throughout the Yule Ball dinner, he tried to engage Harry in conversation, but his subtle hints were lost on the boy, so he turned his attention to Hermione and Viktor and found far more stimulating conversation and good listeners to what he was imparting on them. He knew that there was something wrong with the ministry, Harry wasn’t listening, but he knew that his best friend and Harry’s pseudo sister would listen well and try and keep the lad safe.

The end of the evening found Hermione in tears, not from the attentions of Krum as Percy feared, but at the words of his younger brother who had behaved like a prat the entire evening. While he could understand his distaste for his robes (how could his mother have given those to his socially awkward brother was beyond him.) but he had ruined several people’s night and most especially Hermione’s. 

Wanting to bring a smile to his friend’s face, he guided her off to an unused classroom, magicked some music to play and took her in his arms, slow dancing and singing along to some of the muggle music that he had recently started listening to. Not only had he surprised her, but he also brought a smile and a slight blush to her face. He walked her back to her common room, dropped a kiss on her forehead and watched her walk away, taking a small bit of his heart with her.

It would be a short-lived relationship with Viktor and the beginning of a friendship between Percy and Severus before Hermione would admit her growing feelings for Percy. It took being confined to Grimmauld place with the entire Weasley family before she would get up the nerve to kiss him on the cheek, while Severus finally decided to take something for himself and caught Percy in an empty room and snogged him speechless. 

Percy was torn between the two people that he admired the most. One of them bordering on too young and the other a spy for the order and a Death Eater to boot. He had never thought that he would meet and get to know two people that were not only like him, but also that balanced him. Light, grey and dark. They balanced each other, though the two were not at that point at all as one was a student and one a professor, but with the war ramping up, it was only a matter of time.

Percy deserted his family or so they thought, but he kept in secret contact with Hermione, desperate for any news of his family, knowing that they felt that he had chosen his job over them. He wrote to Ron and the twins, warning them of Umbridge and her place in the ministry, praying that they would heed his words but knowing by their response that they would not. 

He met with Hermione when he could, when Harry and Ron were mad at her, she would travel to Hogsmeade on her own and they would meet at an obscure tea shop that more adults visited then students and talk as carefully as they could while they each fell a little more for each other. 

Hours later Severus would meet up with him at the small cottage that he received from his Uncle Billius upon his death.

The time alone with Severus was wonderous and while his heart filled with love for the taciturn man, he was unsure how to explain that he was also half in love with the young witch that he had once proclaimed as an insufferable know-it-all.

The culmination came when Percy had learned that Hermione had been injured at the ministry and almost died. It had only been Severus’s knowledge of the dark arts and Dolohov’s curse that saved her. His questioning of Severus clued the dark man into the truth of his feelings and in his fear, he admitted everything. Not that he had ever been unfaithful, but that he had true feelings for them both and he believed that Hermione had feelings for him as well.

Severus was at a loss as to what to do with his red headed lover and his feelings for the little swot that was one of the most intelligent witches he had ever known. He did not know if he would survive this war but would do everything that he could to ensure that the two of them did and prayed that he would not be left behind.

He made it a point to get to know Hermione as less of a student that summer at Headquarters and more as the young woman that his lover also had feelings for and he encouraged Percy in his pursuit of the witch after a partial disclosure of their relationship. He could also see how the three of them fit like pieces of a puzzle.

It was hard, getting on the same page as the younger two, but when Hermione had gone to him after asking the headmaster for protection for her parents and had been denied and asked him to help her hide them, he knew that he had her trust. And as he and Percy held her tightly afterwards at Percy’s cottage while she cried, he knew that he was just as lost as Percy was. 

He looked at his lover and kissed the top of Hermione’s head as she held on to him tightly and when she nuzzled up into his neck he leaned down and rubbed his nose along the side of her face before catching her lips in an innocent kiss. She looked up at him a bit dazed, she turned to Percy and he leaned in and offered her an innocent kiss as well, knowing that it was too soon after losing her parents to explore this further, They both went back to just holding her until she cried herself to sleep. In the morning though when he kissed Percy goodbye at the door, he noticed the blush upon her face, and no words were spoken in objection to the soft kiss that he placed upon her lips as well.  
He left the small cottage, knowing that he was leaving his heart behind.

The remainder of her sixth year was only made bearable by her infrequent visits with both Severus and Percy and though the only time that they had been truly together had been during the Easter Holiday, She felt deep within her soul that these two men were meant for her. Even after the death of Dumbledore at the hands of Severus and the continued animosity directed at Percy for not attending Dumbledore’s funeral nor his brother’s wedding and for continuing to toe the line with ministry. Her feelings for both wizards grew. 

The war continued, and it was the late-night communication with Severus and Percy that got her through her time camping with Harry and Ron. It was the infrequent visits of either, but never both men to their little campsite, that saved her sanity. When she had been tortured at Malfoy Manor, it was thoughts of their safety that got her through her torture, not wanting to give their perilous relationship away to the witch that would ultimately try to kill them all. The death of Harry Potter and the destruction of Voldemorts body ended the second blood war.

The third war began when the smoke cleared and the dead and survivors were accounted for. 

Their losses were staggering. Both sides had lost family and friends, but when the ones that they felt shouldn’t have survived came forward at the funerals to pay their respects. Hell broke loose once again.

The loss of Fred Weasley had devastated the family along with the disfigurement of Ron Weasley, but the death of Harry Potter would not be tolerated by either Molly or Ginny Weasley. 

When news of Percy’s relationship with Hermione Granger and Severus Snape came to light after the latter had killed Dumbledore and the former had abandoned his family in times of war, the fury of Molly Weasley was unleashed upon the world. 

The upstart Muggleborn that should have been protecting her son and her would have been son in law had instead been convorting with the traitor and a murderer and that could not be born.   
No amount of reasoning could sway the witch and whomever would listen from her damnation of the trio. Severus Snape should not have lived, when a good man such as Remus Lupin had been killed, leaving behind a son. Percy Weasley should have been felled by the wall, not the perfect son and twin Fred. And Hermione Granger should have died or been severely disabled, no matter that she had been attacked by a troll, petrified by a Basilisk, almost bitten by a werewolf, held captive by merpeople, scarred by a deatheater and tortured by a psychopath for hours since being introduced to the wizarding world. She should have been the one sacrificed for the greater good. It was for her type of people that the fighting started.

They went into hiding. There were enemy one, two and three. 

They tried living muggle but were still hunted as there were a few half-bloods that could navigate both worlds. Fighting broke out all over the enclave. The leaders of the light punishing all that they believed had wronged them, no matter their alliances prior to the war, prior to Voldemort’s resurrection, prior to his first disappearance. Actions of war were punished severely. The muggleborns tried to flee but were detained for their protection. They died for treason against the world that they were so innocently invited to, but never wanted in.

Voldemort was resurrected again with the blood of Neville Longbottom. It seemed any old enemy’s blood would do and it hadn’t had to be Harry’s to complete that ritual. 

Where the previous reincarnation of Voldemort and been crazy, this one was completely psycho. He found the trio and while Percy was forgiven for his lapse in judgement, he was a great servant of the ministry and could help the Dark Lord take it over once again. Once he had been properly branded of course.

The need for a new army saved Hermione from being raped, though she had been tortured before proof of her pregnancy had been found.

Severus had suffered the worse for his treachery. While his potion services were needed, his ability to stand and walk was not, and the curses used on him disabled him. It was the last stand of Lucius Malfoy that saved them. Without him having lost both his wife and his son to the light for following the orders of a madman, he might have crumbled. But when he found purpose in his death for freeing his best friend and his loved ones, he made sure he went out in a blaze of glory.

This found the Soul Bonded trio at a property once owned by the Granger family. A home that no one knew of but would be instantly traceable once Hermione began the ritual. Her magic had been marked by the Dark Lord and by those she once considered to be her friends. 

They would search for her and try and stop her. They would keep her alive as long as it took for her to bare her child before determining if it was another Weasley and it would live, or if it was the murder’s of the leader of the light and needed to be destroyed. The trio would not be needed and would be destroyed. Percy had defied the side of the light. Little did they know, but without the information that Percy was providing from the ministry, to certain members of the order as well as herself and Severus, they would not have survived the war. At least the original second wizarding war. But with the lives of those in order lost, so too was proof of what a great man he was, that Severus was and what Hermione had sacrificed to try and save this world that didn’t appreciate her trying to save it.

The light appearing in the distance marked the beginning of the ritual. Though the Black family was born of the stars and lived in the darkness, their greatest power began with the dawn. The beginning of new life. The beginning of a new day. The hope of peace, power and passion. The coming together of soulmates, in this life and their next, until time ends. The only chance they had.


	3. Chapter 3

All our Tomorrows, begin with Yesterday

The sun rose in front of her, shimmering through the windows that ran from floor to ceiling on the east side of her grandparents’ former home. She lay her hands over the chests of the two men that lay so still beside her. She could hear their very shallow breaths, feel the almost sluggish beat of their hearts and hoped with all that she had that they would survive this ritual long enough to travel with her.

She closed her eyes and began the chant that would hopefully save them and save the world that they were leaving behind.

She could feel the power of the words dancing through her, drifting across her tongue, whispering against her lips.

The rise of her magic from her core that she had been so careful to store and to hide from those that would try and stop them, that might try and do the same thing, to return to the past, to save those that were lost, those that should stay lost in time. 

She could feel her lover’s magic rise in response to hers, to wrap around her protectively as the candle’s flames rose higher around her.

She felt the gentle nudge of her unborn child’s power rise to help them and to say goodbye. 

At this final push, she opened her eyes as tears began to stream from them, seeing shadows surround them in the sitting room and figures surround the outside of their home. 

“No” her mind screamed as she saw the surprised eyes of the people that she knew to be dead staring at her. She continued the chant as her eyes took in the faces in the shadows surrounding them. Had she failed already? Were they being greeted by those who had gone before? Were they here to cheer them on, or ultimately try to stop them?

Feeling the wards that Severus had laid around the foundation of their house take a beating, she silently prayed that she could finish the ritual before they fell. A few moments more and whether it worked or not, she would be done. They would be gone, one way or another.

Breathing deeply once more and ignoring the searching eyes of those that surrounded them, she reached her hands towards the sky to harness the magic that had manifested above them and slammed her hands back to the chests of her lovers.

As the last ward fell, the shadows appeared to converge, and all that Hermione saw and knew disappeared into the darkness.

August 25th, 1994

Hermione could feel herself falling, seemingly an unending freefall, which scared the wits out of her. She knew that when she finally landed it would hurt unbelievably bad before she died. 

It had never the broomsticks that had scared her as a child, it was her fear of falling and not being caught or stopped in time and then dying a horrific death. 

Her experiences with broomsticks, Buckbeak the Hippogriff, The fall in the department of mysteries, their fall from the cart at Gringotts, the flight on the back of the Ukrainian Iron belly and subsequent jump into the lake in what should have been her seventh year and their escape from the burning room of requirement all proved that the only heights and mode of flying that she should stick to, was an airplane. 

Every time that she watched Harry play Quidditch, her mind went back to that first match of first year, when Quirrell tried killing her first friend and then third year with the dementors, where he almost fell to his death. Watching Viktor flying at the world cup and seeing him heading towards the ground at a breakneck speed had probably scarred her forever.

She was not a fan of heights and less of a fan of falling and she really needed to land.

What felt like startling herself awake, she found herself sitting in a highbacked soft squishy chair staring at a canvas wall. Believing that she had awoke in the year nineteen ninety-seven or nineteen ninety-eight, she immediately jumped up and started patting the pockets of her jacket and her jeans, not recognizing exactly what she was wearing. She looked around wildly when she did not find the coin that she always kept on her. 

Almost frantic because for that entire year that they were on the run, she was never without it, she neglected to take in the atmosphere around her. Feeling her breath begin to catch, she looked around the tent, trying to orient herself, and spotted many more people then she was expecting to see.

She must have looked like a loon, staring at the people in the tent as they stared at her, showing worrying looks at her erratic behavior. But seeing these people staring at her, did not bring her any relief. 

Part of her brain picked up on the youngness of the teen witch and wizards looking at her, but she also couldn’t get past the fact that some of these people were also the ones that reputed her and her lovers, wanting them dead, even the one that had been related to them.

Finally spotting the two identical wizards, though they each wore different face paint proclaiming their support of the Ireland Quidditch team, and then the green eyes of her best friend, she was finally able to catch her breath.

“Alright there Hermione?” asked Harry, a bit disturbed by the deer in the headlights look in Hermione’s eyes. Even running from Death Eaters earlier, had not spooked her as much she appeared to be now.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, because if she did not, she could see herself passing out in front of them. She needed to orient herself. She finally realized that this was the evening of the Quidditch World Cup. They had arrived at the campsite by portkey, not apparition. They had attended the match and Ireland had won, though Viktor Krum had caught the snitch. They had been chased by Death Eaters that were muggle baiting and she had apparently spaced out in the moments after. This was not a development that she anticipated.

When she had cast the ritual, she had no idea where in time it would drop them. There were no real indicators or even possibilities tied to the ritual that she knew of. She could have ended up back in her first year or prior to receiving her letter really. Gods forbid she ended up in her infancy with no way to voice her fears and no way to connect with the two that she brought with her, that she now prayed had returned with her. It wasn’t an ideal time, Severus was going to be annoyed, but he must have had an idea of when they might end up, he was the one that mentioned Viktor. Was it those final words that stuck in her mind and directed her here?

Not realizing how long it had taken her to respond, she said “I’m fine….., I must have just dozed off and I couldn’t feel my wand on me. I guess it kind of scared me after all that just occurred. I must have forgotten that I had a wand holster on” she said sheepishly, reaching up and patting her arm where the wand holster was situated while biting down on her lower lip. “You know, I think that I might just need a little bit of air for a moment.” 

Looking around the tent, while not really meeting the eyes of any of the Weasley’s or the lone Potter surrounding her, she tried to locate the flap and the exit that she desperately needed.

She rushed for the exit and walked around the back of the tent, pacing back and forth. She could hear the Weasleys and Harry talking as she walked away, but she was too focused on exiting the tent and trying to get her bearings. 

One moment she had been kneeling between Severus and Percy and the next she had woken in the past. Nineteen ninety-four to be exact. It was too much all at once and she was so filled with emotion that she knew that she could not have stayed in that room with those that she had not seen in years. She had no explanation for the terror that she was still feeling, though she could use the Death Eater attack as an excuse, but she knew that she could not control the anxiety she felt being surrounded by so many redheads in such a small space.

She found herself leaning her head against the closest tree and pulling in deeper breaths, trying to stave off the tears and the fears that she was experiencing. The deep ache that she was entirely alone.

She felt so alone without the protective presence of her lovers, so empty with the loss of her child. Her baby hadn’t been a big presence by the way of her stature, but the feeling of them nestled below her heart, the feel of the extra weight when she stood and the difference in her center of gravity. Not caring what time she had fallen back to, she was just devastated that she was here, alone, without her loves, without her baby.

She slumped slowly to the ground, wrapping her arms around her middle tightly and started to cry quietly. The feeling of emptiness on her left hand with the loss of her rings where her wizards had pledged their love to her caught her by surprise again and threw that dagger of loneliness even deeper then the athame that Bellatrix had used to carve into her flesh.

She should have been more aware of her surroundings after living in fear for so long, after the events of earlier in the evening, but she just needed a moment. Just a minute or one hundred and twenty minutes to herself.

She should have realized that that was not going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Awareness came to him slowly. It felt like it was night-time. He was laying on a very lumpy mattress, much worse than the one he had once slept on at home and there seemed to be a rapid conversation surrounding him, one with a high toned girl speaking that sounded so very familiar, but he knew it wasn’t his sister, Ginevra’s voice.

He opened his eyes and his senses further out as he had been taught, to a sea of tan canvas and the unfortunate odor of old cat urine; his environment still did not give him much of an indicator of where he might be. 

Everything seemed very foggy, the last thing that remembered clearly was Lucius Malfoy helping him rescue Severus and Hermione from Malfoy manor and the clutches of The Dark Lord. 

Severus’s master for almost as long as Percy had been living and his own for the last six months, unwanted though he was, had almost destroyed his lover when he took his ability to walk from him. Their separation from Hermione, had almost killed them both. With that being his last clear memory, he believed that he might have been hit by a curse while they were escaping, because he certainly did not recognize his current surroundings or circumstance.

He took a deep breath and regretted it almost immediately, casting a nonverbal air freshening charm he tried to get his bearings. Looking around he realized that he was in a tent and he only remembered being in this tent twice in his lifetime. Once was during the Quidditch world cup and the next was when Hermione and the boys were searching for Horcruxes. 

He concluded quickly that it was the former rather than the latter as his father was there looking towards the exit as a blur seemed to pass him by. The twins with all four of their ears. His brother Bill, looking a bit rough and dazed, possibly from the earlier skirmish. Charlie and his youngest siblings that he was not feeling all that comfortable around and Harry Potter finished off the crowd of people filling up the magically enhanced tent. Only one person was missing.

Seeing Harry and his father stand up, he stood quickly to head them off before they could reach the tent door.

“Dad, Harry, let me check on her.”

“Percy, I need to make sure she is ok. She never loses it like this.”

Percy knew quite differently how much Hermione could lose it but could not tell them that.

“Son, with all of the trouble that occurred here earlier, this really is not the time for Hermione to take off on her own.” Said his father.

“Harry, if you leave this tent after what happened earlier, she is liable to lose it on you.” Explained Percy, trying to give his father a look so that he would agree with him.

“But Percy, she was just arguing with you over House Elves and Mr. Crouch, you don’t really know how to calm her down.”

Thinking quickly had never been his strong suit, but he knew somehow that he needed to set the foundation for his and Hermione’s friendship to become common knowledge, much sooner than it had before. 

Finally coming up with the perfect argument, he began with, “Harry, I have spent quite a bit of time with Hermione this past year in the library. I helped her with her research on Hippogryphs for Hagrid’s trial” He paused a moment, knowing that he had an ace up his sleeve, before finishing with, “and worked hard to get her to take care of herself when the three of you were having issues.”

Looking a bit sheepish, Harry ran his hand down the back of his neck and looked to the fraying toe of his worn trainers.

“I really should go talk to her, I never really apologized for that misunderstanding.”

Looking at the contrite wizard in front him, Percy could have said a bit more about the issue to the boy wonder. (Had Severus rubbed off on him that much? He should be prostrating himself at his witches’ feet for saving his Godfather as well as his arse in the past and the future, along with his ungrateful baby brother.)

Ron finally spoke up and agreed with him. “Yeah mate, let Percy check on her, she would be really upset with you taking any chances with your safety by going after her.”

His other brothers looked at him incredulously over the fact that he did not offer to go after his other best friend himself or at least offer to go with his older brother. They conceded that he was young and usually the most self-centered of kids. He might have also been a bit traumatized by what had happened earlier. But it was hard to tell. Percy really did not want to speculate.

“Just make sure to bring her back please Percy, I don’t think that any of us should be out by ourselves right now. I am just thankful for the aurors presence and Madam Bones. Hopefully, they can help deter any more tomfoolery.” Said Arthur.

“Sure dad, I’ll make sure that she is ok and bring her right back.” Said Percy clapping a hand on both his father’s and Harry’s shoulders.

Quickly exiting the tent before anyone else could object, Percy strode around to the back of the tent and looked wildly around in search of his witch. He might not know how he got back to this place in time, but he would bet his last sickle that it was Hermione that sent him here. He just prayed with everything that he had, that she and Severus had returned with him.

Seeing the shadows move by the trees that were near the tent, he realized that there was a slim girl leaning against one of the furthest trees trying desperately to catch her breath. When she crumpled to the ground with her arms wrapped around herself, he started moving faster until he was just a few steps away. 

He had never known her to be so unaware of her surroundings in all the years that he had known her. She did not even look up as he approached.

As he came closer to her, all he could discern from her whispering was one word. “Baby”.

Oh Merlin, it was her. She had come back, just as surely as he had. Merlin, please let it be her. There was no other reason for her to be this distraught. He remembered the last time that he had been at the Quidditch World Cup. She had been understandably upset after the riot, but not to this extent and had actually been very upset with him over that fraud Crouch and his disgraced house elf, Wilma or Wendy The blasted man had never been able to remember his own assistant’s name, why should Percy have to remember his elf’s?

Shaking his head, he stepped closer and crouched down in front of her. Not wanting to scare her or worse, trigger her fighting skills, he kept his hands in front of himself and refrained from reaching for her.

“Hermione are you ok?” he asked softly.

When she did not look up, he moved closer and tried to move her hair out of her face.

“Please don’t cry love, it is ok, you’re ok.”

Still not getting through to her, he pulled her tightly into his arms and said into her ear. “My Own, you are alright, I’m here, we’re here, we’re ok.”

At the sound of his nickname for her, she relaxed into his arms and wrapped her arms around him before sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

Twirling his fingers, he enacted a muffled barrier so that no one would hear how distraught his witch was. So that no one could hear what they might possibly say to each other and pulled her into his lap.

“Oh, my own, I am so sorry, I’m so sorry love.” He crooned rocking her in his arms. He felt the deep pang of loss in his heart over the lost soul of their child. 

He was unsure if he or Severus had sired the babe, but it did not matter. He would have been a father just as surely as Severus would if they had survived until the birth.

Living under the Dark Lord’s roof had made that an uncertainty every day. The fact that they were here, in this time could only mean that they had escaped and saw no other way to survive.

“Oh, my love, shush, I am so sorry, so very sorry.” Percy repeated over and over. He knew that they didn’t have much time before one of his brothers was sent to find them, or even the approach of his father might happen, but he did not want to rush her through her grief, through this trauma that had enveloped their lives. She must have been completely overwhelmed when she woke, not knowing where in time she had traveled to or if she had returned alone, on top of the crippling loss of their child, he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able help her through this crisis and return to the tent, where they would be surrounded by so many people that had let them down.

Holding tightly to his witch, he looked through the trees across the moor and saw the devastation left behind by the assembled Death Eaters that evening. He could remember running through that fray that evening as if he, this true version of his self-had been there, and he had been, but it was many years ago. He recalled that this is where he had made his decision to commit to the ministry, foolishly believing that if he worked for that great institution, that he could change the world, one new law, one new bylaw at a time. He was foolish, in the time that he had worked for the ministry. he was nothing more than a puppet for men that foolishly believed that they were in charge, that they held great power. He was the son of a simple man who foolishly followed a man that held great power, but no care for his followers. He was the symbol for the light, that the ministry needed, to show that they cared for the people. For the dark he was the same symbol, but for the dark mark that graced his arm.

Pulling in a deep breath and pulling his witch closer to him, he reached down and lifted her face towards him. Her eyes focused on him briefly before the devastation returned, leaving him breathless. His fingers slid against her throat, where he recalled the scar that, that bitch Bellatrix had left behind. When all that he felt was smooth skin once again, his breath left in a great rush. He slowly shifted his arms away from her and pulled up the left sleeve of his jumper and stared at the unblemished skin of his arm and let out a little cry. They were back, his beautiful, brilliant witch and lover had brought them back to the past They had a chance now with what they knew to change everything. To save those that could be saved, to right the wrongs that so many that thought they knew better perpetuated and to hopefully survive to live their lives, together, the three of them and whomever the gods blessed them with, when the danger passed.


End file.
